AUXILIO
by CAKE324
Summary: -Esta vez nadie se podra salvar, ¿Creyeron que pasarian las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas? Pues se equivocaron, solo que por ahora, los dejare vivir, espero disfruten sus ultimos momentos de vida, hasta que comienze la masacre- dijo X...


"Auxilio"

Capitulo 1: "Cartas"

**YO: HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL TRAILER DE ESTE FIC, AHORA COMENZAREMOS CON ESTE CAPI, NO TIENE MUCHO SUSPENSO, PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**Mika: Holiii :3 arranquemos o3o.**

* * *

Era una noche de tormenta en una isla desconocida, pero a los habitantes de la isla no parecia importarles, ya que estaban ocupados en un plan, un plan macabro que acabaria con la vida de muchos.

-Todo esta listo?- dijo un señor viejo, vestido con un traje gris, que tenia una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo

-SI, solo falta enviarles las cartas- dijo un chico, anormal, que tenia la piel blanca, se habia tallado una horrible sonrisa en la cara y no tenia parpados.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para que no se den cuenta- dijo el señor viendo una linea de fotos.

-Si, lo tenemos claro- respondieron.

En Ooo...

Estaba un chico de 18 años de edad paseando entrada la noche con una elemental de fuego que parecia tener su misma edad, se podia notar que ambos eran una pareja, ya que el chico tenia tomada la mano de la elemental, pero tenia un guante de metal que protejia su mano del fuego.

-bueno querida Reina, debo entrar a casa, Jake me espera para cenar- dijo el chico.

-muy bien, nos veremos mañana ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica.

-claro mi dama- respondio besando una roca y entregandosela a ella, quien beso la misma roca.

~Adentro~

-Hola Jake- saludaba el chico a su perro magico.

-que tal, la cena esta servida- saludo tambien el can.

El chico ceno y luego fue a dormir, al parecer estaba muy cansado por su cita

Estaba placidamente dormido cuando comenzo a tener una pesadilla.

_Estaba corriendo por un pasillo obscuro, lleno de puertas, pero cuando trataba de abrir alguna, la encontraba cerrada. La razon por la que estaba huyendo, era porque un chico de sonrisa gigante, lo estaba persiguiendo con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre de sus amigos._

_-Déjame en paz engendro, mataste a todos mis amigos y no dejare que lo hagas conmigo- le grito el chico llamado Finn._

_-Valiente muchacho, pero que sentido tiene tu vida, si ya te quedaste solo, tus amigos no te van a ayudar- dijo el chico riendose de forma psicopata._

_-aun asi, dejame- volvio a gritarle._

_-Te dejare cuando tu sangre este en mi cuchillo- dijo el chico. De repente, detras de Finn, aparecio un horrible perro de color rojo con una sonrisa gigante y ojos pequeños, quien lo hizo caer, dandole la oportunidad al chico de detenerlo en el piso._

_-mierda, voy a morir- penso el chico -AAAAAAAAH! (Grito de niña)_

Pero por fortuna Finn desperto agitado y con Jake viendolo muy preocupado.

-Finn hermanito estas bien?- pregunto Jake.

-No hermano, tuve una horrible pesadilla- contesto el chico.

-De que fue la pesadilla?- pregunto Jake.

-un tipo con la cara cortada queria matarme, ya los habia matado a ustedes- respondio Finn.

-Y si es un suelo profetico?- pregunto Jake.

-mmm... Puede ser hermano, ahora debo levantarme, tengo una cita con mi dama- dijo Finn **(Mika: Iiiu Flaminn :p YO: PRONTO ACABARA, TRANQUILA).**

-Jejeje ok hermanito, ALEJATE DEL NIVEL 15- grito Jake.

-em, no te preocupes Jake, no quiero que eso pase- Dijo Finn saliendo de la casa.

Camino por el bosque para llegar al reino de fuego, pero en el camino se encontro con una cara conocida.

-oh, hola Marcy-

-Hey Finn, ¿que te pasa? No me has ido a visitar en un tiempo heroe de pacotilla-

-ooh, jeje estuve pasando mucho tiempo con la Pf, pero si quieres puedo ir a tu casa en la tarde para que platiquemos- Le propuso Finn a su amiga.

-tampoco tu?- pregunto Finn.

-si, anoche tuve una pesadilla horrible- respondio Marceline.

-De que trataba?- pregunto Finn.

-Pues...

_Estaba en una casa muy grande que nunca habia visto antes, y me perseguia un ser extraño que estaba vestido de negro, tenia una mascara azul y de la parte de sus ojos salia una sustancia de color negro, y me estaba persiguiendo con un bisturí en la mano._

-Glob, a mi me paso algo casi igual, solo que a mi me perseguia un tipo ensangrentado sin parpados y con la cara cortada, tenia un cuchillo- dijo Finn.

-Que significaran esos sueños?- pregunto Marceline.

-creeme que no tengo ni idea Marcy- dijo Finn.

-Bueno, mejor me regreso a mi casa- dijo Marceline.

-Nos vemos otro dia- dijo Finn.

Ya en la noche, Finn habia regresado de su cita con la reina Flama.

Por otro lado, alguien habia estado pasando por casas especificas, entregando unas cartas y cuando Finn estubo a punto de entrar a su casa, ese alguien lo detuvo.

-Oiga señor- dijo una pequeña niña vestida de rosa.

-Si?- le pregunto Finn.

-Tenga esto- dijo la niña dandole un sobre.

-oh, gracias- agradecio el humano.

-adios- dijo la niña y se fue corriendo.

-Finn hermanito, ya entra a la casa-dijo Jake.

-ehh .. Ah claro, si Jake- dijo Finn.

-Que tanto hacias afuera?- pregunto Jake.

-una niña me dio esta carta y luego se fue- dijo Finn.

-Que dice la carta?- pregunto Jake.

-Mmm... Aun no la he abierto, ¿quieres hacerlo tu?-

-a ver, presta

Queridos habitantes de Ooo

Los invitamos a pasar unas vacaciones en la Mansion Nice House, ubicada en la isla cercana a Ooo, los esperamos en 3 dias.

Atte. LST.

-Jejeje quien es Lst?- pregunto Jake.

-No tengo idea Jake- dice Finn.

-Entonces vamos a ir?- pregunto Jake.

-a mi me gustaria ¿que dices tu?- dice Finn

-Mansion Nice House, alla vamos!- dijo Jake.

Mientas tanto en la isla...

-Ya les entregue las cartas- dijo la misma niña, solo que esta vez tenia un aspecto monstruoso.

-excelente Sally- dijo el tipo de cara cortada -Ahora, quiero que todos esten en su forma normal, antes de convertirse en los fenomenos que son ahora-

-Esta bien- dijo Sally convirtiendose otra vez en la niña que visito a los habitantes de Ooo.

De vuelta en Ooo...

Era de dia en Ooo y la Dp habia citado a todos los que creyo recibieron las cartas a una pequeña reunion.

-Bien, ¿quien recibio las cartas?- pregunto la Dp.

-Yo- respondieron Finn, Jake, Arcoiris, Marceline, Gunter (xD), el Rey Helado y la reina Flama.

-Bueno, en vista de que todos tienen una invitacion a esa mansion misteriosa, sera mejor que repasemos las medidas de seguridad, primero comenzamos con bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla... Una hora despues de cosas aburridas. Y luego-

-YA CALLATE- grito Marceline.

-Jejeje- comenzo a reir Finn por lo bajo, pero la Rf se enfado y le dio un pequeño quemon.

-Auch, por que?- pregunto Finn.

-Oh, lo siento Finn- dijo la Rf para luego susurrarle -si lo vuelves a hacer esta vez te rostizare algo mas, y sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Guek- dice Gunter.

-Gracias por la interrupcion Marceline, saltare esa parte solo porque hasta yo me aburro- Dice la Dp.

-Yupi- dice Marceline.

-Continuare ahora, como sea, ya que iremos en 3 dias hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer- dijo chicle.

-salir de aqui- dijo Marceline para luego flotar lo mas rapido que pudo fuera del palacio.

-Bueno amorcito que te parece si vamos a cenar- dijo Jake a Arcoiris.

-jdhsjajsje- dijo Arcoiris.

-Que?- dijeron to-jdhsjajsje- dijo Arcoirisdos lo que estaban en el palacio.

-Dijo que esta de acuerdo conmigo- dijo Jake.

-ooooh- se escucho al unisono.

-Guek- volvio a decir Gunter.

-muero, eso es muy tierno- dijo la Dp (estupida).

-Bueno, nosotros tambien nos vamos- dijo Jake.

-Asdfgh- dijo Arcoiris.

-Adios hermano- dijo Finn, bueno trato porque antes de terminar la Rf lo estaba sacando del palacio usando el guante del chico.

-Auch, auch, auch- se quejaba Finn mientras era arrastrado -A donde me llevas?- pregunto Finn.

La Rf lo solto y comenzo a gritarle -Por que te ries de las idioteces de la chica?-

-wow, cariño relajate- dijo Finn.

-relajarme? RELAJARME?! Comienza a correr Finn el humano- dijo la rf.

-Por que no me puedo reir? Marceline es mi amiga- dijo Finn.

-pero tu novia soy YO!- dijo gritando la Rf.

**(YO: GLOP, VA A OCASIONAR LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL SOLO PORQUE FINN SE RIO ¬¬ Mika: Maldita Perra D:)**

-Si ya lo se, y ella es mi amiga- dijo Finn.

-No me importa- dijo la Rf lanzando bolas de fuego.

**(YO: SEÑORES COMENZO LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL LES RECOMENDAMOS QUEDARSE A SALVO EN SUS CASAS O ARROJAR LITROS DE AGUA HELADA PARA EXTINGUIR A LA PUTA FLAMA DE UNA VEZ ¬¬ Mika: alerta, se les ha advertido a los humanos sobre esto)**

-Flama, ya basta!- dijo Finn.

-NO ME VOY A DETENER- grito flama arrojando mas bolas de fuego.

-ay no-

-NO VUELVAS A HACERLO-

-ESTAS LOCA- grito Finn.

-NO ME GUSTA QUE LE HABLES A OTRAS CHICAS!-

-NO DEJARE DE HABLARLE SOLO PORQUE TU ME LO ORDENAS- grito Finn.

-QUE HARAS AL RESPECTO! EH? TE ORDENO TODO LO QUE QUIERO, SOY TU NOVIA!- Dijo la Rf.

-MI NOVIA NO MI DUEÑA NI SEÑORA, Y YO NO SOY TU ESCLAVO- grito Finn.

-DEBERIAS SERLO!- grito la vela.

-QUE!- Respondió Finn parando en seco.

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE- grito a rf.

-ESTO ES MUCHO FLAMA, QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS NO TE DA DERECHO A ELEGIR POR MI MIS AMIGOS NI LAS COSAS QUE HAGO!- Le respondio Finn enojadisimo.

-CLARO QUE TENGO DERECHO, TU ME TIENES QUE HACER CASO A MI Y PRESTARME ATENCION SOLO A MI A NADIE MAS PORQUE NO IMPORTAN- grito la rf.

-SABES QUE MAS?! ME TIENES HARTO FLAMA! ESTO... ESTO SE ACABA AQUI!- le grito Finn.

-QUE? TU NO ME PUEDES DEJAR- grito la rf.

-Ya lo hice- dijo Finn y se largo.

-PERFECTO- grito la rf, y se fue.

Finn siguio caminando tranquilo hasta su casa.

Cuando llego.

-Hola Finn- dijo Bmo.

-Que tal BMO- dijo Finn sorprendentemente feliz.

-Que le paso a tu gorro?- pregunto Bmo.

Finn no se habia dado cuenta de que su asombroso gorro se habia quemado cuando peleo con la rf.

-oh, eso, veras estaba peleando otra vez con la Rf y- dijo Finn contandole toda la historia.

-VIVAAAAA, perdon si no me pongo triste pero ella me caia mal- dijo Bmo.

-Tranquilo, despues de todo ella es muy celosa y estaba empezando a caerme mal tambien- le respondio Finn despreocupado.

-Entonces ahora vas a conquistar a Marceline?- pregunto Bmo.

- */0/* Q... Que?- dijo Finn.

-A mi no me engañas Finn, te estuve observando y se que te gusta Marcy- dijo Bmo.

-soy tan obvio?- pregunta Finn rendido frente a la consola.

-Se te nota desde el espacio- dijo Bmo.

-oh, jeje bueno, si me gusta-

-LO SABIA, ahora le mostrare este video que tiene lo que dijiste a todos- dijo Bmo y salio corriendo.

-NOOOOOO, Bmo NOOO!- grito Finn antes de salir tras Bmo.

* * *

**YO: BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTE CAPI, DESPUES DEL MINI APOCALIPSIS QUE SE ARMO HACE RATO.**

**Mika: nos vemos en el proximo jejeje los dejamos con cara de WTF! No quisimos que el Flaminn durara mas, odiamos el Flaminn jejeje xP.**

**YO: EXACTO, POR ESO SOLO DURO UN CAPI, Y DESPUES, EN EL RESTO DEL FIC VA A HABER FINNCELINE, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. CONTINUEN HACIENDOME PREGUNTAS EN ASK, PARA PODER HACERLE LA BROMA A LA TIPA QUE NO ME CAE.**

**Mika: yo no tengo ask U.U**

**YO: TE AYUDO A CREARTE UNO?**

**Mika: okey... Sere popular :D**

**YO: YA LO ERES, BUENO NOS DESPEDIMOS AQUI, CHAUFIIIIIIIIS.**

**Mika: adios, no se peleen a cuchillazos con nadie ni le hablen a los ladrillos.**


End file.
